Untitled HogWARts Project 1
by nando x3
Summary: /UA-Slash/ E se Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy tivessem a chance de voltar ao passado e concertar um erro que mudaria a vida de toda a comunidade mágica?
1. Chapter 1

Os pesadelos estavam voltando. Cada vez mais fortes, cada vez mais constantes. Não saberia dizer exatamente quando tinham voltado, mas com certeza eram mais nítidos agora. Antes, ele lembrava, eram apenas borrões, imagens difusas. Agora, ele podia ver cada cena como em uma analepse. E aquilo estava o preocupando.

A cicatriz, entretanto, não doía mais. Seis anos e contando. Era a única coisa que o tranqüilizava. Voldemort jamais seria um problema novamente; os pesadelos, porém, começavam se mostrar irritantes, a ponto de deixá-lo acordado apenas para não ter de vê-los novamente.

Harry convencera-se de que aquilo era passageiro. Uma fase ruim, apenas. Afinal, dúzias de coisas estavam acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, certo? Todos os problemas no Ministério com aquela nova leva de artefatos amaldiçoados surgindo por toda a parte, as brigas de Ron e Hermione, mesmo às vésperas do casamento, os preparativos para o _seu_ casamento... a pior parte era não ter Ginny por perto. Com ela era fácil conversar, ela sempre se mostrava disposta a ouvi-lo. Mas Ginny estava viajando o país todo com o Holyhead Harpies, suas conversas se tornavam cada vez menos freqüentes, geralmente pela lareira só. Ela tinha de treinar muito para manter a boa fase do time, mantê-los em primeiro lugar absoluto na tabela do campeonato. E como sua capitã fizera questão de frisar, em situações como aquela relacionamentos ficavam em último plano.

O que, em outras palavras, significava que as escapadas antes do jogo, geralmente para algum lugar escuro e afastado da arquibancada, foram cancelados.

Lhe consolava o fato de que Ginny iria pedir demissão no final da temporada. Tinha conseguido um emprego legal no Profeta Diário como redatora esportiva; segundo ela, precisava ficar em casa um tempo, se recuperando dos inúmeros balaços e contusões. Harry prontificara-se a pedir férias no Ministério assim que a futura sra. Potter pedisse. Eles poderiam aproveitar antes do casamento, no próximo verão.

Passara boa parte das últimas noites em claro relembrando os detalhes da decoração que Molly estava preparando. Aquilo o mantinha acordado; o suficiente para nem mesmo _pensar _naqueles pesadelos. Sentia um calafrio percorrer sua espinha só de lembrar. Como se tê-las vivido já não fosse suficientemente doloroso.

A morte de Sirius; a morte de Severus. Geralmente nessa ordem. O mais estranho era que as mortes pareciam interligadas; como se uma dependesse diretamente da outra. De fato, em seus pesadelos, era Snape quem lançava o feitiço que empurrava Sirius para trás do véu, sendo perseguido por Harry logo em seguida. Harry o seguia, subindo por uma escada que não parecia ter fim de acabar. Quando, enfim, chegava ao topo, encontrava Snape apontando a varinha em sua direção, pronto a lançar um feitiço; a varinha, no entanto, tornava-se uma gigantesca serpente que enroscava-se ao seu redor e abocanhava seu pescoço, fazendo-o gritar de dor. Era sempre nessa parte que Potter acordava, sobressaltado. Era naquele momentos em que ele sentia mais falta de Ginny ao seu lado, na cama.

A pior parte era saber que as pessoas começavam a reparar em suas olheiras. Sim, qualquer coisa relacionada à Harry Potter, o Não-Tão-Mais-Menino-Que-Conseguiu-Sobreviver-Duas-Vezes, era importante. Pelo menos, para alguns; para Draco Malfoy era apenas mais motivo de zoação.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy. Em outros tempos, o nome lhe causaria náuseas. Ou raiva. Talvez ambos. Mas muita coisa tinha mudado e eles não tinham mais dezesseis anos; ambos conseguiram engolir o orgulho e estavam trabalhando razoavelmente bem juntos, considerando os padrões anteriores.

Depois da batalha em Hogwarts que resultou na morte de Voldemort, Harry passou pouco mais de seis meses descansando. Enquanto Ron e Ginny reuniam-se à família para superar a perda de Fred – ajudar Percy e George a superar, principalmente – e Hermione terminava seus estudos, Harry assumira um posto como ajudante de Kingsley na difícil tarefa de reconstruir o mundo mágico. Dois anos depois assumiu um lugar no Esquadrão de Aurors, mesmo tendo recusado formalmente o posto como líder. Menos de um mês depois Andromeda Tonks o contatou.

No início estranhou o pedido, tinha de admitir. Jamais passou por sua cabeça que Andy Tonks viria pedir um emprego para Draco Malfoy, seu sobrinho. Até onde lhe constava, a família Black tinha praticamente expurgado Andromeda, assim como Alfard e Sirius. Mesmo assim, Narcisa fora recorrer a irmã mais velha, pedindo abrigo para ela, o marido e o filho. Provavelmente porquê o Ministério tinha confiscado todas as suas contas, Malfoy Manor e quase prendera Lucius por envolvimento com Comensais. Apenas o depoimento dos alunos (sobreviventes) foi suficiente para mantê-los longe de Azkaban. Pelo olhar que Dromeda lhe dera ao pedir o emprego a Draco, ela com certeza queria se livrar dos Malfoy. E o mais rápido possível.

Mas trabalhar ao lado dr Draco Malfoy não era para qualquer um. Convenientemente – conhecendo o histórico de ambos – Kingsley o colocara a mesa de Draco em frente a de Harry, acreditando que aquilo tornaria o contato entre eles mais fácil. Só piorou a situação. Nos primeiros meses a tensão entre eles era tão grande que era possível sentir a estática pairando no ar, pronta a eletrocutar qualquer um que tentasse cruzá-la. Seu trabalho era mais burocrático do que de campo, o que resultava em longas horas em que um tinha que encarar o outro, contendo para não comentar nada ácido ou que pudesse provocar alguma confusão. O que só tornava as coisas mais difíceis.

Shacklebolt, ao perceber que o máximo que eles conseguiam dizer um ao outro é "me passe uma pena", interveio novamente; mandou-os para sua primeira missão de campo. Juntos. Disfarçados. Trabalho em equipe. Vivendo como dois trouxas por quase uma semana, em um hotelzinho em Wirral, apenas para encontrar a casa do contrabandista. Terminaram o serviço sem nenhuma informação, mas se tornaram algo bem próximo a "colegas".

Ou, pelo menos, conseguiam disfarçar muito bem.

_Draco_ – fora terminantemente proibido de chamá-lo de _Malfoy -_, nos últimos tempos, adquirira a mania irritante de falar com ele apenas por bilhetes. Bilhetes esses que eram escritos em pergaminhos e, em seguida, arremessados contra sua cabeça, tendo ele uma preferência especial pelo espaço entre suas sobrancelhas. Nas primeiras semanas ele desconsiderava; nas seguintes, admitia que era irritante, quase perdia a paciência; nos últimos tempos, seus reflexos como apanhador o faziam pegar a bolinha antes mesmo de atingir seu rosto. Draco ria, satisfeito, quando a bola atingia o alvo, mas torcia o nariz quando Harry segurava-a entre os dedos, antes de atingir o aro do óculos. Gostava das marcas vermelhas no rosto de Harry.

Foi assim que, naquela manhã, depois de mais uma noite particularmente ruim, que ele puxou assunto. Foram precisas três bolinhas para que Potter erguesse o rosto da pilha de papéis em que babava, apenas para encará-lo e depois cair de cara de novo. Apenas quando Draco preparava-se para arremessar a quarta bola foi que ele apanhou um dos papeizinhos, desenrolou e leu.

"_Qual o problema?_"

Ergueu os olhos, apenas para dar-se conta de que Draco o encarava com certo interesse. Fez menção de murmurar "insônia", mas ao perceber que Malfoy indicava o papel, percebeu que ele preferia continuar a conversa não-verbalmente. Percebeu por que ao perceber que Theodore Nott estava parado não muito longe dali, conversando com alguém sobre problemas com a fiscalização de vassouras.

"_Insônia. Pesadelos._"- foi o que conseguiu responder, arremessando a bolinha de pergaminho de volta para Draco. Talvez ele se conformasse com aquela resposta... ou talvez não.

"_Que tipo de pesadelos, H?_" - _H_? Aquela era nova. Usar iniciais era tão..._infantil_. Draco não esperava que ele chamasse-o de _D_, esperava? Que patético.

"Snape. Sirius. Morte." - e voltou a apoiar a cabeça nos papéis, acreditando que Draco teria o mínimo de _tato_ e não tocaria no assunto. Mesmo que precisasse desesperadamente falar com alguém sobre aquilo, Draco Malfoy seria sua última opção, sem dúvida alguma. Isto se ele entrasse entre as opções.

Ele realmente não atirou mais nada contra sua cabeça, o que quase o deixou aliviado. Qual foi sua surpresa ao sentir os dedos de Malfoy enrolando distraidamente seus cabelos, apenas para que ele erguesse o rosto em sua direção e encarasse-o, sentado confortavelmente sobre a mesa, um pé balançando no ar. Ele _odiava _quando alguém tocava seu cabelo; até Draco sabia disso.

- Eu tive sonhos com Snape, esses dias, também. - Harry registrou o uso de "sonhos" em vez de "pesadelos". - Se você me contar os seus, eu conto os meus.

Harry narrou, da melhor forma que pôde, as etapas do sonho. Draco não expressava nenhuma reação, apenas acenando com a cabeça em concordância, para que ele continuasse. Aparentemente o sonho não era de todo desconhecido para Malfoy; o seu, como ele logo narrou, parecia continuar de onde o de Harry parara, tendo como única diferença o fato de que a cobra não se enroscava em Snape. Ela parecia, na verdade, sussurrar algo em seu ouvido, antes de dissolver-se em pó. Em seguida, a sala parecia girar e quando se estabilizava, Draco via-se no centro de um círculo, cercado por portas. E uma delas possuía um "x" vermelho marcando. E não havia nenhum sinal de Snape.

Ao contrário de Harry, Draco sabia quando os sonhos tinham começado. Depois da festa de Halloween, uns dois meses antes, em que ambos tinham ido desacompanhados e acabaram passando a maior parte do tempo sozinhos, a um canto do Salão Principal do Ministério, assistindo os outros se divertirem. Naquela noite fora feita uma celebração a todos os mortos durante a Segunda Guerra – ou, pelo menos, a todos os mais relevantes – e Harry e Draco tiveram uma _pequena discussão_ com Adamino Octowitz, líder do Esquadrão de Aurors e encarregado do discurso, por ter "acidentalmente" esquecido de mencionar Severus Snape entre as perdas importantes. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que eles se viam apoiando uma mesma causa.

Talvez seus pesadelos tivessem começado mais ou menos nessa época, também. Dois meses antes...é, tinham começado por aí. Mas deveria ser apenas uma infeliz – muito infeliz – coincidência. Afinal, por que eles estariam sonhando com Snape, depois de tanto tempo? Draco, em uma atitude pouco condizente com sua postura, perguntou se eles não deveriam investigar.

- Draco... - por algum motivo, sua voz soou tão parecida com a de Hermione que ele quase se assustou. Talvez por ele _estar_ assumindo uma posição que caberia a Mione, eventualmente. - Foi um sonho, certo? Nada de preocupante. Snape está morto e nada, _nada_, vai mudar isso. Se fosse algo relacionado com Voldemort, eu até entenderia, mas...além do mais, por que exatamente você resolveu assumir seu lado Grifinório? Sonserinos não se_ arriscam_.

- Você se engana, Cicatriz. - Draco pôs-se de pé, enquanto voltava à sua mesa. Harry torceu o nariz ante o _apelido carinhoso_. - Nós, sonserinos, mesmo sendo superiores à essas trivialidades, também podemos nos arriscar, vez por outra.

- Certo, certo. Trocar de pele é uma característica da serpentes, de fato. Não custa nada arriscar a sua de vez em quando. - Potter rolou os olhos, o indiscutível tom de deboche obrigando Draco a fazer uma careta. - Então, o que pretende fazer, gênio? Seguir a pista de um sonho? Parece algo digno de um Sonserino, de fato.

- Ao contrário de você, Harry, eu uso meu cérebro. - Draco retornara a mesa do rapaz, jogando um pergaminho sobre eles. Havia um mapa ali; ou, pelo menos, algo que lembrava um. Parecia ter sido desenhado no escuro. - Eu reconheço a sala do sonho. Estive lá há um tempo, quando o Ministério resolveu se dignar a reconstruir as salas que vocês e seus amiguinhos vândalos destruíram. - Harry não pôde deixar de rir; admitia, tinha feito alguma confusão na sua rápida passagem pelo Ministério, no quinto ano. Principalmente na Sala das Profecias.

Mas pensar naquela sala fazia com que ele lembrasse de Sirius. E ainda _doía_.

- Você está me dizendo que a sala está... - Potter começou, concentrando-se em pontos distintos do mapa. Malfoy parecia conhecer as entranhas do Ministério melhor que ele.

- Aqui. E é por isso que eu preciso de sua ajuda. - Draco concluiu, sentando-se novamente à mesa. Harry o encarou, franzindo o cenho. Sabia que dali definitivamente não vinha boa coisa.

- E eu ajudaria você por que...? - começou, mas Draco bufou, lançando um daqueles olhares "arrancar seu fígado com minha varinha faria meu dia muito melhor" que ele vinha especializando nos últimos tempos.

- Porque eu _preciso_ da sua ajuda. - e aquela palavra, pronunciada de forma quase cuspida, atingiu-o mais do que qualquer outra informação jogada por Draco desde que eles tinham começado aquela conversa. Draco Abraxás Malfoy, sonserino, seu principal rival, estava ali, diante dele, pedindo sua _ajuda_. Era quase como ouvir que o Natal fora antecipado. - Você é Harry Potter, o-rapaz-que-sobreviveu,-morreu,-ressuscitou-e-matou-o-Lord-das-Trevas, as portas simplesmente se _abrem_ para você. Além do mais, onde nós vamos é fundo _demais _e restrito _demais_ para que eu embarque nessa sem pelo menos uma ajuda à reta-guarda.

E Draco encarou-o nos olhos por um momento, verde contra azul, uma rivalidade já esquecida há algum tempo. Ele não usara Legilimência ou mesmo movera os lábios, mas era óbvio, pelo brilho em seus olhos, que havia um terceiro motivo. Que ambos ansiavam, talvez não com a mesma intensidade, por saber o _por quê_ de Snape estar envolvido naquilo.

- Tudo bem, eu topo. - Harry saltou da cadeira, agarrando-se à varinha. Draco rolou os olhos, visivelmente ultrajado com a reação exagerada do colega.

- É uma missão perigosa, Potter. Não sabemos _o que_ há lá embaixo ou _porque_ devemos ir até lá. Além do mais, não é uma excursão de Hogwarts pelo Ministério; Mesmo que sua função seja exatamente solucionar eventuais problemas, _evitá-los_ é sempre melhor. Sossegue e volte a trabalhar. - e antes que Harry pudesse se dar conta, Draco estava de volta à sua mesa, mexendo distraidamente em uma mecha do cabelo loiro. Quem entrasse ali naquele momento juraria que Draco estivera os últimos minutos ocupado lendo um memorando, enquanto Harry permanecia, estático, com os lábios entreabertos, até dar-se conta de que a surpresa já passara e admirar o modo como os cabelos de Malfoy caiam para a frente quando ele se curvava sobre a pilha de papéis sobre a mesa não era exatamente algo natural de se fazer.

Para Draco parecia perfeitamente natural agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo, mas Harry, acostumado a agir conforme seus instintos, sofrera muito mais até que o relógio marcasse o fim do expediente. Por um momento até acreditou que Draco estava indo para casa, quando viu o outro guardar os papéis que passara a tarde assinando e lendo dentro da maleta com um aceno da varinha. Fora preciso um olhar tranqüilizador para evitar que Harry o puxasse e o trancasse na sala. O que ele se sentia muito propenso a fazer, diga-se de passagem.

Tomaram o rumo para as lareias como qualquer outro funcionário, desviando no último momento. Trancaram-se em boxes do banheiro até que os últimos barulhos sumissem e eles tivessem certeza de que não havia mais ninguém por ali. Draco ainda lançara um feitiço para detectar presença humana, apenas para se certificar de que todos tinham deixado o prédio.

E então era hora de agir.

Mas seguir um mapa rústico feito por Draco pelas profundezas do desmembrado Departamento de Mistérios não era exatamente _fácil_. Tiveram de dar meia-volta mais de duas vezes quando o mapa os levava a um local trancado e quase ficaram presos em uma sala que, aparentemente, tinha sido feita para trancar seus invasores por fora. Algumas salas, restauradas ou modificadas pelo Novo Ministério, mostravam-se vazias, mesmo que repletas de desenhos e runas pelas paredes. Nenhuma delas, entretanto, parecia esconder Severus Snape.

- Talvez não signifiquem nada, os sonhos. - Harry insistiu pela quarta vez, quando Draco o puxou por outro corredor, depois de quase serem sugados pelo que parecia uma gigantesca sala-aquário com peixes de verdade. - Talvez seja só uma coincidência e...

Mas a frase se perdeu, quando o local onde eles tinham acabado de parar começou a girar. Por instinto, Harry agarrou o braço de Draco, mas este não pareceu se importar; parecia mais interessado em erguer a varinha, apontando-a à esmo. Ao fazer isso, a sala simplesmente parou de girar.

E diante deles havia uma porta com um grande "x" em vermelho.

- Deu certo. - Malfoy engasgou, pouco antes de exibir seu melhor sorriso de vitória. Os dois avançaram na direção da porta, sendo esta aberta por Harry. Draco manteve a varinha erguida, pronto a enfeitiçar qualquer coisa que se mexesse ali. Mas não havia nada na sala. Ou melhor, quase nada.

Draco provavelmente não sabia o que era aquele objeto que se erguia exatamente no meio da sala, mas Harry o reconheceu antes mesmo de entrar na sala. A mesma moldura, a mesma frase escrita, o mesmo espelho que conhecera em seu primeiro ano. Da última vez que o vira, na masmorra com Quirrell, acreditou que aquela seria sua morada eterna. Aparentemente se enganara.

Harry fizera menção de segurar Draco novamente, mas sua reação fora tardia; Malfoy adiantara-se, parando diante do espelho. Ele, por sua vez, manteve-se parado. Não sabia exatamente o que esperava ao encarar seu reflexo ali. Na primeira vez, quando mal sabia segurar uma varinha, vira seus pais, seu maior desejo então. O tempo, entretanto, encarregara-se de mudar tudo – o que ele veria caso parasse ao lado de Malfoy? Ele e Ginny, talvez um filho? Ele, Rony e Hermione, nos (não tão) bons e velhos tempos? Talvez a si mesmo, do jeito que era; teria chegado ao nível de felicidade esperado por todo ser humano? Não parecia provável, por mais _desejável_ que fosse.

- Esse espelho é estranho. - Draco comentou, virando-se. Parecia, pelo modo como suas sobrancelhas se curvaram, surpreso em ver Harry tão distante. Encarou o Espelho de Ojesed novamente e voltou a olhar para Harry, parecendo ainda mais confuso. Fora a primeira vez, desde que aquele dia (ou aquela semana, mesmo aquele mês) em que ele se sentia propenso a rir.

_Draco Malfoy_ tinha o feito ter vontade de rir. A que ponto o mundo tinha chegado!

- O que você viu? - Harry aproximou-se, parando ao lado de Malfoy. Draco parecia demasiado embasbacado com o que quer fosse que tinha visto como seu desejo mais profundo e secreto que sequer percebera sua aproximação, ou mesmo qualquer outra coisa ao redor. Se o tivesse feito, como Harry fizera, teria reparado no que parecia ser uma corrente de ouro pendurada em um dos lados do espelho; algo que definitivamente não deveria estar ali.

E na outra ponta da corrente estava o que parecia ser um relógio, antigo e estranho, de formato circular e dourado. Se não fosse pela ausência de ponteiros, lembraria bastante um vira-tempo, na verdade; o que havia no centro eram quatro ponteiros, cada um posicionado em uma direção, pousados sobre quatro desenhos que lembravam as quatro estações do ano. Não havia nenhum tipo de inscrição ou detalhe característico, além de um botão lateral. Tão ocupado em analisar e girar o objeto entre os dedos, Harry nem mesmo ouvira quando Draco dissera algo, mesmo que este estivesse praticamente ao seu lado. Foi preciso Malfoy bater em seu ombro para que Harry levantasse os olhos em sua direção.

- Tem alguém chegando, é melhor darmos o fora. - ele disse, em um sussurro. Não foi preciso apurar os ouvidos para entender o que Draco estava dizendo; o som de passos se aproximando era audível e não demorou muito para que o que parecia ser a luz de uma varinha se tornasse visível no corredor de onde eles tinham vindo.

Mas não era a única luz do local, aparentemente.

Quando Harry fechara a mão ao redor do relógio, acabara acidentalmente pressionando o botão, o que fizera os quatro ponteiros girarem descontroladamente e uma luz dourada forte batesse contra seus olhos. Mesmo depois de re-pressionar o botão, nada pareceu ter acontecido, o que quase fez com que ele jogasse o objeto longe – se o cordão deste não tivesse se enroscado em seu braço, em um aperto leve. Draco tentou puxá-lo para fora ou mesmo para se esconder atrás do espelho, mas os pés de Harry não conseguiam se mexer. A luz do relógio crescia a cada segundo e parecia envolvê-los, até que nenhum dos dois conseguia enxergar nada além de um borrão de luz branca. Os dedos de Malfoy pressionaram o braço de Harry e ele podia jurar que tinha ouvido-o falar alguma coisa, mas nenhum som além de um zumbido distante conseguia ser ouvido. Quando os ponteiros pararam de girar, todos eles recolhidos sobre a representação do Verão, a luz acabara.

Mas eles não estavam mais no Ministério.


	2. Chapter 2

A brisa suave sacudir seus cabelos foi a primeira coisa que ele sentiu, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Dezenhas de luzinhas piscavam diante de seus olhos, transformando tudo a sua volta em uma mistura de cores e sons que o fazia ter enjôos. Uma voz (a de Draco, provavelmente) o chamava em algum ponto não muito distante dali, mas ele não tinha coragem - ou mesmo vontade - de se mover. O relógio continuava em sua mão, machucando a palma devido à pressão. Antes mesmo de sua pulsação ter se normalizado ou a paisagem ter tomado forma, viu-se sendo arremessado para trás com força. As palavras de Malfoy soavam com perfeita clareza agora.

- .Ê.?! - Harry tentou erguer-se do chão, ciente de que com a queda o objeto que segurava fora arremessado para longe, mas Draco estava sobre ele antes mesmo de ele ter percebido, um punho acertando em cheio seu queixo. Ouvir seu próprio queixo sendo quebrado não era exatamente uma experiência que ele gostaria de presenciar novamente, sabia disso agora.

Draco estava parado diante dele, bufando, os olhos cinzentos tendo se estreiado até se tornar uma linha fina. Harry o encarou, aturdido, tentando se concentrar menos no modo como os lábios dele estavam crispados e mais no ambiente ao seu redor. Aquela não era...

A estrada para Hogsmeade?

O que quer que fosse que estivesse preso em sua garganta desceu de forma desagradável ao constatar que estava, realmente, na estradinha de terra batida entre Hogwarts e o povoado. A última vez em que estivera sequer _perto _daquele local fora durante a última batalha da Segunda Guerra - e, mesmo assim, estava mais para o Cabeça de Javali do que para aquela área especificamente. Se aquele objeto fosse realmente o que ele acreditava que era (algo semelhante a um Vira-Tempo ou qualquer coisa do gênero), então que eles estavam fazendo _ali_?

Aparentemente Draco pensara a mesma coisa, pelo modo como ele parecia encará-lo. Seu último encontro em Hogwarts havia resultado na morte de Crabbe; reviver a experiência não parecia nos planos de Malfoy. Estar exposto daquela forma no meio da Guerra, com Comensais da Morte por todos os lados _definitivamente_ não era o que Harry pretendia fazer quando começara aquela expedição.

Exceto que...bem, não havia comensais em lado algum. De fato, nem mesmo o clima agourento que parecera envolver o campo de batalha àquela noite podia ser sentido por ali. A única pessoa visível era Madame Rosmerta, não muito longe dali, espantando um gato com uma vassoura. Uma Madame Rosmerta muito, _muito_ mais nova do que a que ele conhecera.

Ahn?!

Ergueu-se, com dificuldade, evitando olhar para Draco. Só então percebera que Malfoy segurava o que parecia ser pedaço de jornal enrolado em uma das mãos, a que ele não usara para quebrar sua mandibula. Malfoy, por sua vez, avaliava cada movimento seu, até mesmo o modo irritante como os cabelos insistiam em cair sobre os olhos de Harry, mesmo quando ele os empurrava para trás. Não que ele se preocupasse com isso, claro.

- Episkey. - Draco ordenou, não exatamente arrependido, mirando o rosto de Harry. Potter levou a mão ao queixo, movendo-o para os lados, apenas para se certificar de que nada tinha sido recolocado no lugar errado. - Agora, Potter, _explique._

- O quê? - Harry encarou-o por um momento, observando como Draco parecia surpreso com o tom genuíno em sua voz. Ele era quem estava precisando de meia-dúzia de explicações, ali.

- Que _merda_ foi aquela no Ministério, _por que_ você resolveu fazer aquilo e _como_ pretende reverter, que tal começar por isso? - Malfoy cruzara os braços à altura do peito, apertando o jornal com tanta força que a ponta de seus dedos ficaram esbranquiçadas.

- Não sei do que está falando, Draco, mas espero aparatar lá e descobrir o mais rápido possível. - coçou a cabeça, olhando ao redor. no fim da trilha, já na entrada do castelo, podia ver Hagrid brincando com um enorme cão negro, atirando coisas no ar para que ele o pegasse. Talvez devesse dar uma passada lá e ver como o Guarda-Caças estava.

Malfoy riu, satisfeito.

- Espero que nosso contrato com o Ministério seja válido nessa época, também. - e Draco atirou-lhe o jornal amassado, sendo este apanhado no ar antes de atingir seu rosto. Para seu espanto, no topo da página havia a data "Quarta-Feira, 31 de Agosto de 1977".

A última coisa que ele se lembrou, depois disso, foi de ter apagado de espanto.

---

- Potter? Potter? Vamos lá, Potter...Oh, por Merlin. Potter? Finalmente! - Harry piscou os olhos meia dúzia de vezes, até que duas mãos segurassem seu rosto e encaixassem seus óculos sobre seu nariz, fazendo tudo ao redor entrar em foco.

Draco estava bem diante dele, fitando-o com um misto de preocupação, raiva e confusão no rosto. O loiro deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado quando Harry endireitou-se na cama, massageando a testa. Era a primeira vez que ele via Draco se preocupando com algo que não fosse seu próprio umbigo ou seu cabelo, mas ele preferiu não comentar sobre isso.

Não, ele estava mais preocupado desejando que aquilo tudo fosse apenas alguma fantasia da sua cabeça, um sonho ou algo assim. Ele não podia ter ido parar em 1977; ele não _sabia_ como tinha ido parar em 1977. Menos ainda com Draco Malfoy. E aparentemente sem bilhete de volta. E _em Hogwarts_! Como ele podia ter ido parar em Hogwarts?!

E ele estava _dentro_ de Hogwarts, agora; reconhecia a enfermaria do colégio, como ela era no seu primeiro e segundo anos. Podia até ver o que parecia ser uma Madame Pomfrey alguns anos mais nova entregando uma bebida fumegante à uma mulher morena, não muito mais velha do que ele mesmo, que torceu o nariz ao beber o conteúdo da caneca. Draco estalou os dedos diante de seus olhos, re-atraindo sua atenção.

- O que nós estamos fazendo aqui? - perguntou, sentando-se à cama, a cabeça girando com este simples movimento. Malfoy apoiou a mão em seu ombro, fazendo-o deitar-se novamente.

- Você surtou feito uma menina e desmaiou, para onde mais eu iria levá-lo, Potter? - o loiro rolou os olhos, baixando a voz ao perceber que as duas mulheres não muito longe de onde eles estavam tinham se virado em sua direção. - Nós não temos mais para onde graças ao que quer que você tenha feito. Hogwarts se mostrou nossa única opção.

- Hogwarts sempre ajudará aqueles a quem a ela recorrerem. - sorriu, a lembrança dolorosa de Dumbledore apertando seu peito. _Dumbledore_. - Nós...nós temos que ver Dumbledore, Draco! Ele pode nos levar de volta, ele -

- Ele vai ficar no mínimo desnorteado quando contarmos que viemos do futuro, Potter. - Draco crispou os lábios, olhando ao redor com certa apreensão. - E...eu acho que devemos ficar aqui, por um tempo.

Harry passou os cinco minutos seguintes encarando Malfoy, o queixo levemente entreaberto. Ou Malfoy tinha batido a cabeça quando eles tinham parado ali, ou ele estava sendo mesquinho o suficiente a ponto de não querer pedir ajuda do maior bruxo de todos os tempos. Ou estaria ele com medo das conseqüências de tal encontro? Lembrava-se claramente das palavras do diretor quando ele e Hermione haviam usado o vira-tempo; o que aconteceria se o Dumbledore de 1977 encontrasse o Harry Potter de 2005? Draco parecia ter pensado a respeito.

- Harry, nós vamos nascer daqui há três anos. No ano seguinte, seus pais morrem. Tudo começa agora, aqui. Impedir Pettigrew, contar a Dumbledore sobre as Horcruxes, salvar mais do que só a sua família, mudar o futuro...Harry, quantas pessoas não morreriam para ter essa chance? - os olhos cinzentos de Draco estavam fixos no seu, o choque do verde contra o azul quase produzindo faíscas entre eles. entre pirar e desmaiar, ele sequer parara para pensar a respeito.

E se ele pudesse realmente mudar tudo? Ter uma família normal, um pai, uma mãe, um gato, um padrinho. Quanta gente ainda não estaria viva? Quantos futuros não seriam mudados? Ele só precisava ir até o escritório do diretor e contar tudo. Mudar tudo; _salvar_ tudo. Era mais tentador do que ele poderia imaginar.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com a sua família perdendo tudo com o fim da guerra, ou tem? - Draco Malfoy não era exatamente a criatura mais altruísta do mundo. Sua risada alta e satisfeita, ao ouvir a pergunta, era prova disso.

- Você sempre vê hipogrifos em pastos de cavalos, Potter. - o riso dele morreu conforme os passos atrás de si se tornavam mais audíveis. Harry desviou os olhos das covinhas das bochechas de Malfoy, erguendo os olhos para a figura imponente parada ao lado de sua cama.

- Fui informada da presença de vocês aqui. Vejo que já melhorou. - Minerva McGonnagall estava indiscutivelmente mais nova, mas seu aspecto severo continuava o mesmo. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque apertado à nuca e os óculos encaixados sobre o nariz, emoldurando os olhos; olhos estes que os encaravam, avaliativos, passando de Harry a Draco e novamente a Harry. Poderia ser só impressão, mas ela parecia levemente surpresa. - Agora, Sr. Potter, poderia me dizer exatamente o que o senhor e o Sr. Malfoy faziam por aqui, nos dias de hoje?

Harry lançou um olhar de esguelha à Draco, que encolheu os ombros, igualmente assustado. A professora não era legilimente; como poderia saber seus nomes? Teria ela sido avisada que eles estavam vindo? A resposta veio ao ver-se refletido nos óculos da professora.

Ele era Sr. Potter para ela - Sr. _James_ Potter. E Draco, provavelmente seria Lucius. Precisou abafar uma risada com a mão, fingindo tossir, antes de encarar sua ex-professora novamente.

Ao dar-se conta do que aquilo significava, entretanto, não sentiu vontade de rir. Não havia problema em ser identificado como Potter, tratando-se do que ele pretendia fazer - mas e Draco? Se a família Malfoy estivesse envolvida na queda de Voldemort, a família dele perderia mais do que só todo o dinheiro. Podia não ser mais o maior fã de Lucius e Narcisa, mas o que quer que acontecesse a eles, afetaria o nascimento de Draco e essa era, de longe, a última coisa que ele queria.

Pelo menos, não agora.

- Meu nome é...Henry. Henry Parker, na verdade. - ele gaguejou, vendo as sobrancelhas de McGonnagall se contraírem. - Eu e meu colega...Drake, n-nós viemos falar com Dumbledore.

A professora encarou-o por um longo minuto, no qual ele tentou retribuir o olhar, mesmo que sentisse cada pedaço da sua alma queimar ao ser avaliado daquele jeito. Ele sabia que naquele momento a professora estava avaliando-o de cima à baixo, considerando todas as possibilidades de ele não ser realmente seu pai (por mais estranha que essa frase possa soar). O mais forte indício disso seria que um Potter jamais andaria de livre e espontânea vontade com o Malfoy. Não no tempo dela, pelo menos.

- O Prof. Dumbledore não está, Sr. Parker. - ela crispou os lábios, até se tornarem pouco mais do que uma linha, voltando-se para Draco. - Eu imagino, então, que vocês tenham vindo atrás das vagas para professores, certo?

- Claro! Foi por isso que nós viemos. - Draco se pôs de pé, ajeitando as vestes o melhor que podia e empurrando as mechas do cabelo para trás. Minerva ignorou a demonstração de vaidade, cruzando os braços à altura do peito.

- Já era tempo. Com a aposentadoria do professor Slughorn neste verão e o sumiço de Diderott, temiamos que o ano letivo começaria com desfalque em Poções e DCAT. Quando o senhor receber alta, Sr. Parker, os dois podem passar em minha sala para que tratemos dos detalhes. - e ela afastou-se, indo falar com a enfermeira em seguida, trocando uma ou duas palavras com a mulher na maca, antes de sair da enfermaria. Draco continuou encarando-o, em silêncio, antes de pular na cama ao lado, encarando o teto.

Harry não precisava ser um legilimente para saber em quê Draco estava pensando; fosse lá o que acontecesse depois daquela _viagem_, a vida deles ia mudar totalmente. Eles só não sabiam se para _bem_ ou para _mal_.

* * *

**Simon de Escorpiao**; como deu pra ver agora, eles voltaram a 1977 x) e...pode-se dizer que um pouco dos dois [?] xD

**Lilavate**; as bolinhas de papel do Draco me fizeram rir, também xD

só pra esclarecer: 'Henry' é uma variante de 'Harry'; ambos vem de 'Henrique'. 'Drake' é 'Draco' em inglês :3

reviews are welcome o/


	3. Chapter 3

Ser Draco Malfoy não é para qualquer um. Ser filho de um ex-comensal da morte, apontado em todo lugar que fosse, e ser ele próprio um comensal, não era fácil. Ser subordinado de Harry Potter, por sua vez, era _humilhante_.

Com o fim da guerra, o Ministério decidira fazer uma limpeza geral e profunda na comunidade mágica. Qualquer um com a Marca Negra (ou qualquer envolvimento com Voldemort que fosse) era enviado para Azkaban, algumas vezes apenas com um julgamento que servia só como fachada. Poucos eram os que escapavam e destes, apenas os que _mereciam_. Os Malfoy só se livraram da corda por intervenção direta do próprio Harry Potter, o menino de ouro da população bruxa - e mesmo a sua demonstração de _cortesia_ foi suficiente para evitar que a casa, o dinheiro e a _dignidade_ de sua família fosse arrancada. Mesmo tendo voltado para Hogwarts e cursado o sétimo ano, seu diploma de formação não servia para nada. Draco, pela primeira vez, estava perdido.

Viu-se obrigado a refugiar-se na casa de sua tia Andrômeda, antes tão rejeitada pelos pais, agora sua única salvação. Potter não se sentia muito confortável em lhes devolver a Mansão Black e sua mãe tampouco a queria. Mais esmolas de Harry Potter? Naah, ela ainda tinha dignidade.

Vivera sem luxo ou riqueza durante mais de dois anos. Seus pais dividiam um quarto ao lado do de sua tia, enquanto ele tinha de dormir com o bebê. Tornara-se sua _babá_, depois de perder as esperanças de conseguir um emprego - as portas se fechavam em sua casa à simples menção de seu sobrenome. Nem a Borgin&Burkes o aceitara.

Teddy se tornara sua única companhia naquela casa silenciosa. Blaise parecia muito ocupado preparando seu casamento com Pansy para dar-lhe atenção; ele sequer lhe escrevia, agora. Ela, menos ainda. Quanto à Goyle... era difícil imaginá-los juntos sem Crabbe. Um pouco doloroso, até.

_Demais_, pra falar a verdade.

E quem acreditaria se ele disse que o pequeno Lupin - um mestiço, um metaformofago, o filho de um _lobisomem_! - despertara um estranho instinto paternal nele? Lucius nunca fora dos mais presentes e sua mãe... bem, ela o mimava demais, mas só, também. Theodore não tinha nem um pai ausente, nem uma mãe excessivamente dedicada; apenas uma avó silenciosa e taciturna que gostava de se trancar no quarto e chorar sobre velhas fotos. Os dois só tinham, afinal de contas, um ao outro. E não é que o garoto estava começando a parecer com ele? Mais de uma vez se vira reparando nos traços Malfoy no rosto do sobrinho (ou o que quer que ele fosse, afinal). Mas não seria só por que Ted gostava de copiá-lo?

Mas não era só Draco quem ocupava a atenção do jovem. A primeira vez em que _ele_ aparecera, alguns meses depois do próprio Draco ter chegado a casa, foi uma situação constrangedora - quem diria que Harry Potter algum dia veria Draco Malfoy de guarda baixa, ajoelhado ao lado do berço de Teddy, murmurando bobagens para que ele dormisse? Malfoy, é claro, escapara sorrateiramente dali e evitara dar as caras para não interromper o momento entre sobrinho e afilhado, por mais desconfortável que estivesse com a situação. Não podia reclamar, entretanto; ele, no fim das contas, não era nem para estar ali.

O que não o impedia de torcer o nariz sempre que Potter aparecia. O que começou a acontecer com muita freqüência. Mais tarde viera a saber que Harry já viera visitar antes, mas Andrômeda sempre dava um jeito de mantê-los um longe do outro. Agora que sabiam da situação, as visitas voltaram ao normal.

O mesmo não poderia ser dito da situação em que estava. Desde quando Draco Malfoy tinha de escorregar pelos corredores para ouvir conversinhas entre sua tia e Harry Potter? Na primeira vez que eles haviam se trancado em um quarto, Draco até cogitara que Potter estivesse traindo a caçula Weasley (ela, na condição de jogadora de quadribol famosa, deveria fazer isso com freqüência), mas quando ouvira seu nome em uma das conversas, passara a investigar melhor. Assustara-se ao saber que sua tia estava conseguindo-lhe um emprego no Ministério, mas não de todo surpreso; ela era uma Black, afinal. Quanto mais rápido Draco tivesse um emprego, mais rápido a irmã dela e o "marido reclamão" desapareceriam, também.

Exatamente o que aconteceu.

Sua nova casa não era grande ou imponente como a Mansão Malfoy, mas era bonita, aconchegante e dava a seus pais e a ele sua privacidade. Tinha até uma área para Teddy, mesmo que este raramente viesse visitá-lo; seu contato com o fosse-lá-o-que-ele-fosse se tornaram bem menos freqüentes depois que Draco começou a trabalhar.

E então voltamos a toda a "problemática Potter". Tolerá-lo, _conviver_ com ele, tentar não estrangulá-lo...era quase um mantra, um modo de manter-se calmo. Mesmo assim, o clima era tenso - pelo menos Potter fazia questão de manter tenso. Antes mesmo de ser enviado para aquela missão, Draco se dera por vencido e passara até a _simpatizar_ com o Cicatriz. Harry só não precisava saber disso.

Aah, não, ele _definitivamente_ não precisava saber que Draco Malfoy estava _amolecendo_. Não lhe daria aquele gostinho.

Se bem que, no fim das contas, toda aquela proximidade mantida por eles se tornou um problema maior do que o imaginado. 1977, _sério_? Trabalhando como professor em Hogwarts? Sabia que era por uma boa causa, até mesmo fora ele quem sugerira que o fizessem, mas quanto mais tempo passavam naquele castelo empoeirado, mas ele sentia falta do cubículo onde ele e Potter trabalhavam. Hogwarts, independente de que anos estivessem, continuava a lhe trazer más lembranças.

Principalmente quando se tem que - além de suportar Harry Potter - conviver com uma _bisbilhoteira_. A professora Austen fora-lhes apresentada logo depois de terem aceitado os cargos. Irene Austen, professora de Adivinhação. É claro que Draco sabia que Trelawney não fora sempre a professora de Adivinhação (que, para ele, era uma matéria deveras inútil), mas esperava que a mesma tivesse ao menos ensinado na época de seus pais. Conseguia imaginar perfeitamente seu pai inferiorizando a velhota charlatã.

Austen era jovem, deveria ter lá seus vinte e sete anos. Bonita (mesmo que não fizesse seu tipo), mesmo que de uma forma meio estranha, era o tipo que chamaria a atenção quando passasse - se não fosse pelos olhos extremamente azuis ou a pele mais pálida do que o normal (ela era o quê, parente do Bins?), seria pela antipatia característica e humor negro constante. Os dois haviam trocado farpas na primeira vez que se cruzaram e, desde então, a coisa só piorara.

Por isso então ele achara que McGonnagall estava _tirando com a sua cara_ quando decidira enviá-la com eles na missãozinha recebida àquela manhã.

Quando Harry aceitara o cargo de professor de DCAT, fora ciente de que seria temporário; no início do verão, o professor Diderott (até então, mestre da matéria) entrara na floresta para recolher alguns pêlos de unicórnio para sua aula do primeiro ano, quando algo o atacara e o arrastara para dentro da floresta. Hagrid tentara salvá-lo, mas o professora sumira de vista antes que o meio-gigante pudesse interferir. Desde então não houvera sinal dele e (mais uma vez) o cargo fora posto em oferta, não recebendo nenhum candidato até Potter aparecer - conveniente até demais, diga-se de passagem. Dois dias depois de eles terem se instalado em Hogwarts, no entanto, um trestrálio aparecera na orla da floresta com um pedaço do blusão de tweed do professor preso as patas, o que levou a professora a crer que Beau Diderott estava por perto. Hagrid candidatara-se a ir, mas como os tronquilhos mostravam-se muito rebeldes nos últimos dias - quase incontroláveis! - McGonnagall achara melhor mandar os professores novos. Irene iria para "guiá-los pela floresta"; como se ele não tivesse sido atacado por Voldermort bem ali, pouco mais de dez anos antes!

- Muito bem, a trilha segue por esse caminho. O que preferem, separamos ou seguirmos juntos? - ela declarou, cruzando os braços à altura do peito. Parecia muito pomposa em sua posição de guia turístico, o que fizera Draco soltar uma risada frouxa pelo nariz (e ganhar uma cotovelada de Harry nas costelas).

- Você vai por ali, nós vamos por aqui. - exibiu seu melhor sorriso (não era habituado a sorrir, então provavelmente não foi o melhor espetáculo a ser vestido) e literalmente puxou Harry pela mão na direção indicada. Eles iriam pela esquerda e ela iria pela direita. Com um pouco de sorte toparia com algum animal carnívoro e faminto. Talvez assim abolissem Adivinhação de Hogwarts.

- Espera. Não podemos deixá-la ir sozinha. Não se esqueça de que tudo, ou _quase _tudo, já... quer dizer, ainda - Harry estava enrolando-se com as palavras novamente, gesticulando de forma idiota. Draco rolou os olhos. - existe. - Potter podia enrolar, mas não falava grego quando dizia respeito à Floresta Proibida. Não tinha sido por ali que aquela besta enfurecida, o tal hipogrifo de Hagrid, quase decepara seu braço no terceiro ano?

Imitou o gesto do - urgh! - _colega_, sacando a varinha do bolso. As luzes emitidas pelas pontas das varinhas iluminaram todo o perímetro ao redor, incluindo uma criatura baixinha que se aproximava rapidamente deles. Agarrou o pulso de Harry por um momento, prendendo a respiração; soltou-o imediatamente ao perceber que quem se aproximava era Irene, prendendo os longos cabelos castanhos em um coque à nuca. Ela não parecia muito satisfeita.

- Eu acabei de lembrar que vocês _com certeza_ se perderão por aqui, então não vamos nos separar. Vamos por aqui. - e ela estava tomando a dianteira de novo, já com a ponta da varinha acessa, indicando algum lugar um pouco mais à frente. Um lugar que tinha se _mexido_.

Um urro alto ecoou pela floresta escura. Alguma coisa se moveu nas trevas e errou Irene por centímetros, atirando Harry contra uma árvore. Antes que pudesse reagir, viu-se encarando um par de enormes olhos amarelos à centímetros dos seus.

Oh, _merda_.

---

- Você viu o Sirius? Ei, você, garoto, viu Sirius Black? Alguém viu Sirius Black?! - sua voz ecoava pela estação, mas aparentemente ninguém parecia escutá-lo. Suspirou, afastando os cabelos castanhos dos olhos e apoiando as malas no chão; o relógio da estação marcava dez para onze e até agora não havia nenhum sinal de Sirius, Peter ou James. Jay provavelmente estaria caçando Lily por ali e Pet... bem, ele ouvira o choro dramático da Sra. Pettigrew não muito longe dali, Peter provavelmente estaria se despedindo da mãe. Mas e quanto a Sirius?

Tinha sido um verão difícil para todo mundo. Six fugira de casa, pedira abrigo à sua tia (ou seria prima? Bom, Dorea era uma Black, era sua parenta e era mãe de James, era _tudo_ o que Padfoot precisava saber) e passara o verão todo ao lado de James, o que ainda fazia o estômago de Remus revirar ao pensar nisso. Deus, Jay era seu amigo, tinha um penhasco por Lily, mas todos conheciam sua fama de galinha, não conheciam? E mais de uma vez Six dera a entender que depois de algumas garrafas de Whisky de Fogo _coisas_ tinham acontecido. E eles tinham passado _um mês inteiro_ juntos. Quantas garrafas não teriam sido esvaziadas nesse meio tempo?

"_Você não precisa de toda essa paranóia, Remsie. Eu gosto de você, não gosto? E eu estou com você. Pare de se preocupar, OK?_" era o que Sirius sempre dizia - e era o que ele, Remus, tentava admitir a si mesmo constantemente. Eles se gostavam; era mais forte do que simples amizade, era quase... é, era sim. E se era, tinha de ter confiança de ambas as partes. Ou, pelo menos, da _sua_ parte. Não era como se ele fosse trair Six, mesmo se quisesse.

Mas pensar em toda a diversão que aqueles dois tiveram enquanto ele estava trancado em um quarto, em casa, era deprimente. Era fato que desde que seu relacionamento com Sirius começara (depois da vitória da Grifinória sobre a Corvinal, no primeiro jogo do sexto ano), O Lobo se tornara muito menos controlável, mas desde o início das férias era como se ele sequer quisesse esperar até a Lua Cheia. Mais de uma vez pegara-se encarando o espelho, perguntando-se sobre a possibilidade de a qualquer momento se transformar naquilo que mais temia e odiava, o maldito lobisomem, assassino frio e violento. Seu humor estava instável e ele até agredira seu pai, quando ele o mandara ficar no quarto, logo depois de saber de sua condição! Mark Lupin dissera que não havia problema, era só um corte, mas desde então houvera muito menos conversa entre eles dois. Podia ver em seus olhos que seu pai o temia.

Ele mesmo começava a temer-se.

Em seu pouco contato com Sirius e James, omitira sua condição, alegando estar resfriado demais para sair de casa. Peter não pudera ir, sua mãe o arrastara para uma viagem para a Itália durante as férias todas. Não que Wormtail fosse suficiente para evitar que alguma coisa acontecesse entre aqueles dois; era bem provável que Six o embebedasse e o empurrasse escada abaixo caso quisesse alguma coisa com James. Mesmo assim, um empecilho é sempre um empecilho.

Encostara a cabeça no vidro da cabine, fechando os olhos. Sequer se dera conta quando a porta abrira e um rapaz franzino e moreno entrara, empurrando suas malas para o bagageiro. Apenas quando Regulus Black sentou-se à sua frente, depois de fechar a cabine, foi que ele se deu conta de quem estava ali.

Irmão caçula de Sirius. Sonserino. A última pessoa do mundo com quem iria gostar de dividir um compartimento.

- Regulus? - franzira o cenho, uma reação um pouco mais antipática do que o esperado pelo outro rapaz. - Sirius não apareceu aqui ainda. E bom, eu suponho que você queira falar com ele. Então pode ir. Encontrar as pessoas da _sua Casa_, que seja. Eu, na verdade, jurei ter visto Snape por ali. - e ele fora definitivamente agressivo, sabia, mas conhecia o tipo de garoto que Regulus era. Racista, esnobe, prepotente. O tipo que o chutaria para uma jaula se soubesse de seu _probleminha peludo_. Aquele acesso de raiva fora bem mais d'O Lobo do que dele, mas refletia o que ele sentia, tinha de admitir.

- Não estava procurando Sirius. - foi a resposta do rapaz, muito menos seco do que o cumprimento do próprio Remus. - Menos ainda Snape. Não se importa se eu me sentar aqui, se importa? - E ele, de todas as pessoas do mundo, estava _sorrindo_. Exibindo uma fileira de dentes impecáveis, parecendo _quase_ gentil. Remus apenas deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para a janela, ignorando o mini-porém-não-tão-igual-Sirius ali, mesmo que este parecesse impaciente por certa atenção. - Então... onde estão seus outros amigos?

- Você realmente insulta a minha mente sentando na minha cabine e perguntando pelos meus amigos como se fosse uma pessoa qualquer, Black. - e ele estava sendo grosseiro de novo, sabia disso, mas querendo ou não Regulus tocara em um ponto fraco. Onde estariam os outros marotos, afinal? Onde estaria _Sirius_? O trem já partira e não havia sinal deles ainda! Queria falar com eles antes de ser arrastado para a reunião de monitores, dali há pouco mais de uma hora. - Eu não sei exatamente _o quê_ você quer, mas não é nada relacionado ao meu bem-estar, isso eu posso garantir.

Sua resposta atingiu o jovem Black de forma pouco esperada. Esperava ver Regulus perder a paciência, pegar suas malas e sair, mas o garoto apenas desviara os olhos na direção da janela, o lábio tremendo perigosamente. Por Merlin, Regulus iria _chorar_?!

- Tudo bem, eu vou conversar com você, se é isso que quer. Eu vou ser racional, tudo bem? Então, vamos começar de novo. Vou fingir que você acabou de entrar por aquela porta e que eu não me irritei com isso. - suspirou, massageando as têmporas. Se, em algum momento de insanidade temporária, tivesse imaginado uma cena como aquela, seria _ele_ quem estaria com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, não o irmão caçula do seu nam... _melhor-amigo_. - Bom dia, Regulus. Como foram as suas férias? - apoiou as mãos sobre os tornozelos, pronto a ouvir toda a ladainha que viria do rapaz. Só não esperava ouvir o que eu ouviu.

- Meu irmão fugiu de casa, minha mãe está surtando e destrói um conjunto de pratos sempre que alguém menciona o nome dele, meus N.O.M's não foram tão bem quanto eu imaginava e eu soube que o professor Slughorn se aposentou, o que significa que eu vou estar bem ferrado esse ano. De resto, foi tudo ótimo, e as suas? - e ele estava sorrindo de novo, tamborilando os dedos sobre a poltrona ao lado. Viu-se encarando-o por um momento, os lábios levemente entreabertos. Regulus sentia _saudade_ de Sirius. E estava confessando aquilo _para ele_.

Algo lhe dizia que algo produtivo sairia dali, afinal de contas.

---

Inferno.

Era assim que poderia ser definida sua vida. Uma simples palavra; sete letras, três sílabas, três vogais, quatro consoantes. Um inferno a qual ele mal via a hora de se ver livre, um futuro que parecia cada vez mais próximo a cada dia que passava. Dezenas, centenas, _milhares_ de estudantes reclamam disso todo ano, ininterruptamente, mas ele praticamente contava os minutos. Terminar Hogwarts significava o mesmo que se livrar de uma série de problemas, a começar por aquele que atendia pelo nome de _Tobias Snape_. Um trouxa tolo e vulgar, um verme racista que buscava desesperadamente impor sua superioridade ante a magia agredindo aquela que provavelmente fora a única a um dia ter qualquer sentimento que não fosse _repulsa_ por ele.

Uma tola, ela era, por aceitar gritos e agressões físicas, baixar a cabeça como um elfo doméstico ante qualquer ordem daquele outro que jamais merecera a alcunha de _pai_, renegando a tudo o que fora-lhe ensinado durante anos. Ela era uma bruxa, uma sonserina, um _ser humano_. Não um ser humano a ser usado e (literalmente) abusado ao bel prazer de uma criatura medíocre como era aquele alcoólatra que dividia a cama com Eileen. Terminar Hogwarts significava, no fim das contas, livrar-se de tudo aquilo.

E ele sequer olharia para trás.

Algumas coisas ele teria de abrir mão, sabia disso. _Dela_? Provavelmente não. Fora a primeira coisa que seus olhos caçaram ao chegar à plataforma, uma sombra que fosse dos cabelos acaju que ele tanto conhecia e, por que não dizer?, _amava_. Amor, um sentimento tão tolo e super valorizado - e, ao mesmo tempo, um dos poucos fatores que por vezes o impediam de usar aquele feitiço que diversas vezes se vira sussurrando no escuro, apontando para as moscas do quarto em Spinner's End. Avada Kedavra era terrivelmente tentador... assim como um modo muito simples de acabar com todos os seus problemas. E ele com certeza não apontaria para si mesmo.

Vira-se seguindo o rastro _dela_, procurando pelo perfume de magnólia característico entre os aluninhos do primeiro ano que agora se aglomeravam ao seu redor. Lily não sorrira ao vê-lo entrar em sua cabine, mas tampouco fingiu não tê-lo visto. Limitou-se a sentar-se no canto do compartimento, encarando a janela. Ele não vira outra opção se não sentar-se ao seu lado, depois de arrumar suas malas do jeito que podia. Estava prestes a começar a falar quando _ele_ tropeçara para dentro do cômodo.

O olhar de ambos cruzara-se antes mesmo que James tivesse se posto de pé. Nenhum dos dois quebrou o contato durante um longo tempo, nem mesmo quando Potter empurrou suas coisas ao lado das dele ou se jogou no acento da frente, em uma demonstração de falsa comodidade que chegou a ser _nauseante_.

- Acho que tem gente sobrando aqui. - James deixou escapar, depois de quase dez minutos em silêncio. Lily lia um livro, ignorando a existência de ambos e Severus tentava fazer o mesmo com James, mas as caretas idiotas que Potter fazia a cada dois segundos sempre atraiam sua atenção. Uma criança, era o que aquele grifinório era. Uma que merecia apanhar com toalhas quentes.

- A porta está aberta, Potter, pode tomar seu rumo. - fora a resposta. James fez-lhe um gesto obsceno, antes de literalmente _deitar_ entre as poltronas. Evans erguera os olhos por um breve momento, fizera um aceno negativo com a cabeça e voltou a ler, fazendo Potter endireitar-se quase imediatamente. Severus crispara os lábios, em óbvia satisfação, mas preferiu não comentar nada. Pelo modo como Lily passava as páginas do livro, nenhuma piadinha seria bem recebida àquela altura do campeonato. Não importava de qual lado viesse.

Mas ele não se incomodava realmente. Mesmo que o mentalmente incapaz continuasse sendo um peso morto ali, o fato de não ter sido expulso já indicava um avanço. Ou, pelo menos, não era um retrocesso.

---

**Lilavate**: é? xD eu tinha lido em um site que "Harry" e "Henry" eram diminutivos de "Henrique" (tipo o Príncipe Henry de Gales e tal), mas talvez eu tenha me enganado xD e é, vai dar aula pro Snape O:

**Miss Black-Lupin Potter-Malfoy**: sim, eu sou um menino O: e tai mais um capítulo /o/ narrei um pouco pelo ponto de vista do Draco, ao contrário do que eu pretendia (minha idéia inicial era fazer Harry-Remus-Severus) por que...o capítulo simplesmente surgiu xD e ainda ficou algo Sonserina-Grifinória-Sonserina, no fim das contas :B

Btw, thanks pelos comentários nas outras fics x3

**Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy**: brigado /o/ tai mais um cap \o/

O próximo vem só semana que vem por que eu tenho um livro pra terminar de escrever, ainda xD fiz uma pausa pra fazer o capítulo só por que não gosto de demorar muito a atualizar :3


	4. Chapter 4

Como _exatamente_ ele tinha entrado naquela enrascada era algo que gostaria de saber.

Tinha dedo de Harry, é claro. Sempre tinha. Fosse abrindo (ou fechando) uma câmera secreta, fosse lutando contra um Lorde das Trevas aparentemente invencível. Ele tinha aquela atração especial por confusão que sempre, _sempre_ o deixava em maus lençóis. E eles nem eram amigos! Draco, naquele momento, conseguia imaginar exatamente como Weasley ou Granger se sentiam andando com Harry Potter - era como se o perigo espreitasse em cada curva, em cada esquina, em cada latão de lixo.

Ou, naquele caso, em cada árvore arrancada.

E eram muitas, ele podia dizer com certeza. Enquanto corria pela floresta, arremessando feitiços à torto e a direito, podia jurar ter visto metade da Floresta Proibida ser arremessada pelos ares. Um dragão, _dragão_! A única vez em que estivera sequer _perto_ de um dragão fora no quarto ano - e, mesmo assim, ele estava protegido na área de segurança, muito bem, obrigado. Agora não, ele tinha de _correr_ de um; e, de quebra, nenhum feitiço que disparava parecia funcionar.

Cegar. Espantar. Confundir. Paralisar. Até mesmo _explodir_. A maioria dos encantos proferidos simplesmente rebatia no couro grosso e verde do monstrengo de quatro metros, provavelmente só servindo para deixá-lo mais e mais irritado. Por pouco as presas grandes e sedentas da criatura não os acertavam, tornando-os petiscos fáceis para a criatura - por sorte seus últimos anos em Hogwarts tinham-lhe ensinado a bater e correr, do melhor modo possível.

Ah, sim, eram _acertando-os_ e _tornando-os_, tudo na terceira pessoa. Harry podia ter sido posto para escanteio ("Grande salvador da Comunidade Mágica, não agüenta ser acertado nem por uma arvorezinha, ehn?"), mas Irene Austen continuava em seu encalço, a pedra no sapato que Draco esperara que ela fosse. Resmungava e reclamava quando eles corriam rápido demais, mas gritava e choramingava quando o dragão se aproximava, as chamas errando suas roupas por muito (_muito_) pouco. A mulher quase deixara cair a varinha mais de uma vez e quando conseguia lançar um feitiço, geralmente errava por uns bons cinco metros. _Maravilha_.

- COMO VOCÊ NÃO PREVIU QUE ISSO IRIA ACONTECER?! - ele berrou, depois de conseguir uma boa distância da criatura. A professora Austen estava ao seu lado, ofegante e suarenta, parecendo muito mais amedrontada do que ele já vira muitas mulheres ficarem. Não que Draco fosse um _expert_ no que dizia respeito ao sexo oposto, é claro. Para ele mulheres sempre tinham sido muito... _estranhas_. Principalmente quando irritadas.

Narcisa e Pansy eram exemplos disso.

Irene não retrucou e, por um momento, ele achou que a mulher iria abraçá-lo e usar seu ombro como lenço de papel - e ele quase agradeceu por sentir a árvore onde tinham se escondido ser arremessada para cima, as garras grandes-demais-para-serem-reais do dragão errando seu ombro por poucos centímetros. Malfoy a puxou para longe, arrastando-se na relva, mas o bafo do dragão atingiu sua nuca antes que ele conseguisse chegar à pedra alta entre as árvores, não muito distante de onde estavam. Irene choramingou e agarrou seu braço, mas ele preferiu ignorá-la, focalizando sua atenção na boca escancarada da criatura. Era particularmente difícil lembrar um feitiço quando dava para ver claramente uma mão humana presa entre um molar e outro da criatura.

- _Nós vamos morrer. Nós vamos morrer e vamos ser devorados. Nós vamos morrer e a culpa é toda sua_. - ele podia ouvir a mulher sussurrar, arranhando suas unhas contra a pele de seu ombro. Maldito fosse aquele projeto de elfo ao seu lado!

Antes que Draco conseguisse lembrar algum feitiço útil, algo estranho aconteceu - mais uma para o seu livro de memórias, ao lado de "ser arrastado mais de vinte anos no passado" e "correr de um dragão". Um raio de luz dourada cortou o ar, alguns centímetros acima da cabeça deles; não chegou a atingir o rosto do dragão, mas fez com que o mesmo virasse o focinho (inho?) na direção de quem disparara. Draco, odiando-se por sua curiosidade, virou o rosto apenas o suficiente para ver um vulto entre as árvores. Alguém conjurara aquele feitiço.

Harry.

Em vez de atingi-los, a criatura limitou-se a abrir o par de gigantescas asas esqueléticas, muito semelhantes às de um morcego, e alçar vôo, desaparecendo no céu sem estrelas antes que alguém pudesse impedi-lo - não que alguém fosse, de qualquer forma. Não com coisas mais importantes para fazer.

- É melhor sairmos antes que aquilo volte. - Irene resmungou, puxando-o pelo ombro. Nos breves segundos em que Draco permanecera observando o ponto em que o dragão desaparecera, a professora de adivinhação se recompusera, parecendo muito mais cheia de si do que nunca. Mais tarde Malfoy lembrar-se-ia de querer comprar um daqueles aparelhos trouxas (_câmeras_ é o nome), para o caso de uma próxima situação como aquela.

Não que ele esperasse que tivesse, é claro.

- Harry. - foi o que conseguiu dizer, limpando as roupas sujas de terra e lama. Irene o encarou por um momento enquanto ele arrancava os gravetos dos cabelos. - Digo, _Henry_. Temos que encontrar Henry. _Agora_.

Harry não estava muito distante de onde ele imaginou que o encontraria - mas, para sua surpresa, parecia atordoado e sonolento, um corte feio na altura da sobrancelha. Algo se deslocou no fundo de seu estômago ao perceber, pelo modo como ele deslizou o braço ao redor de seu pescoço e esforçou-se para se pôr de pé, que não fora Harry quem lançara aquele feitiço. O problema era, _quem tinha sido, então?_

Ao encarar o céu, deparando-se ainda com a silhueta distante do que deveria ser o dragão, algo lhe dizia que ele descobriria logo.

O monstrengo estava indo direto para Hogwarts.

---

- VOCÊS DOIS, PAREM COM ISSO, AGORA! - Lilly berrou pela enésima vez, pondo-se dessa vez entre James e Severus. Potter e Black rosnavam para Snape de um lado, enquanto Severus parecia prestes a enfeitiçá-los se avançassem mais um passo. A garota, por sua vez, já tinha perdido a paciência com os três desde que a primeira fagulha surgira e terem pulado um pra cima do outro tinha sido a gota d'água.

Suas férias tinham sido as piores possíveis. Ela já se acostumara com as piadinhas e o desprezo que vinha da irmã mais velha, mas desde que noivara Vernon, Petunia ultrapassara os limites do "insuportável". Tão arrogante, tão...! Lily geramente entendia o ponto de vista da irmã e tentava aceitar seu modo _não exatamente convencional_ de demonstrar amor, mas tudo o que ela precisava quando chegava em casa era compreensão e Tunia obviamente não colaborava com isso. Às vezes parecia que ela preferia viver em guerra do que de qualquer outro jeito.

E agora, em Hogwarts, ela tinha de aturar aqueles três. Quando iriam _crescer_? Por Black (que aparentemente estivera trancado em algum banheiro com _alguém_ durante a viagem toda, já que ele parecia bem descabelado quando passou por ela na estação) ela não diria nada, mas James e Severus! Se pretendiam conseguir sua atenção, obviamente estavam indo pelo caminho errado - e por _errado_, é claro, significava "pelo modo suicida da situação".

- Quantos você teve de _matar_ para ser monitor-chefe, Potter? Ou com quantos você teve de _dormir_? - Severus cuspiu as palavras, avançando na direção dele, mas Yaxley (surgido sabe-se lá Merlin de onde) o segurou antes.

James chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas algo na expressão de Lily fez com que ele se calasse. O que quer que fosse fez com que Severus se calasse, também; de fato, o modo como os olhos verdes de Lily encaravam os seus ao virar-se em sua direção era tão torturante que ele preferiu encarar os próprios pés a manter o olhar.

Talvez fosse decepção, talvez algo mais, mas as proporções que aquela rivalidade infantil estavam tomando nos últimos tempos a atingiam mais do que ela gostaria. Provavelmente em algum ponto da mente deturpada da raça masculina estivesse escrito que eles deveriam agir como vikings quando quisessem conquistar uma garota, mas ver-se em meio a fogo cruzado (e saber que qualquer que fosse sua escolha não amenizaria a guerra de mdo algum) estava deixando-a sufocada. Amava, sim, Severus, mas depois do que ele tinha dito..._feito_, somado ao seu comportamento desde sempre (e os amigos que agora se acumulavam ao seu lado, sedentos por briga); ela não saberia lidar com isso - e estava ciente de que Snape jamais abriria mão daquilo que tinha construído, não agora. Por outro lado, James não poderia ser definido como menos do que um grande _babaca_, mas algo nele a deixava _diferente_. Talvez se ele fosse um pouco mais como Frank ou Remus e um pouco menos _ele_...

- Vocês, pra lá. Vocês, pra _longe_ de mim. - ela ordenou, acenando na direção da mesa da Sonserina e, então, para algum ponto distante na mesa da Grifinória. De preferência em um ponto em que ela não pudesse vê-los.

O que não queria dizer que _eles_ não pudessem vê-la.

- Ainda não acabou, você sabe disso. - Marlene comentou, brincando com os talheres, bem à sua frente. - Se você simplesmente mandasse-os tomar onde os hipogrifos tomam, aí -

- Lene, não está ajudando. - Emmeline comentou ao pé do ouvido da amiga, fazendo-a corar. Lily não deu atenção a nenhuma das duas; já era difícil se concentrar em seus próprios pensamentos, não precisava de mais gente tagarelando (mesmo que, no fundo, ela soubesse que Marlene estava certa - a tendência ali era piorar).

E quanto pior ficava, mais ela queria sumir dali - uma pena que aquilo não estava para acontecer naquele dia.

O barulho ensurdecedor, semelhante ao que ela ouvira quando pegara a carruagem sem cavalos pouco antes, encheu seus ouvidos, muito mais perto do que antes. A explosão de vidros choveu sobre eles antes que Lily pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo; a última coisa que se lembraria era da gigantesca criatura que acabara de invadir o salão, cuspindo fogo em todas as direções.

---

- DRAGÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

As vozes irrompiam por todos os lados do salão, garotos e garotas, professores e ajudantes, correndo de um lado para o outro procurando alguma passagem secreta, porta ou _qualquer coisa_ que os tirassem dali. A maioria correra para a porta principal, mas - para o choque da maioria e desgosto universal - ela estava trancada. Tentaram abri-la, derrubá-la, queimá-la e até implorar para que se abrisse, mas o máximo que conseguiram foi um rangido. Os professores lançavam feitiços por todos os lados, mas a criatura era rápida demais e o máximo que a maioria deles conseguia era deixar o teto irritado. Ao contrário do que acontecia lá fora, nuvens pesadas cobriram o salão e raios cortavam o local a torto e a direito. A luz confundia-se com a dos feitiços que explodiam a cada instante. Alguns feitiços até conseguiam atingir o lugar esperado, mas a carcaça do dragão era dura demais; outros erravam feio. Dedalus Diggle tentou acertar os olhos da criatura, mas errou dez centímetros e derrubou a varinha do professor Flitwick, lançando-o pelos ares.

Regulus, no meio de toda aquela situação, tentava manter a calma. Tinha gente gritando demais, gente chorando demais e fogo demais. O dragão estava irritado, não era preciso ser um gênio para perceber; cuspia fogo em qualquer coisa que se mexesse e considerando que todos corriam, alvos não lhe faltavam. Enquanto Sirius tentava bancar o herói e arrastava Remus pelo salão, o caçula estava mais interessado em saber onde ficava a sala dos professores.

Se havia uma saída, _era_ pela sala dos professores. A porta principal estava trancada e as janelas tampouco podiam ser quebradas, mas quem quer que tinha feito aquilo [i]deveria[/i] ter uma saída extra. A maioria das pessoas parecia ter pensado a mesma coisa que ele, mas poucas tinham o que _ele_ tinha.

Como Bella mesmo dissera, aquela tatuagem era _ótima_ para abrir portas.

De repente não parecia tão ruim ter aceitado aquela proposta. Ter dado as costas a Sirius e ido com a prima, escolhido o destino _fácil_. Sem dúvida o lado que ele escolhera tinha promovido aquele espetáculo e, mesmo não tendo sido avisado, Regulus daria um jeito de se unir aos promotores. Fora para aquilo que se alistara. Um dragão!

É claro que ele se preocupara com quem estava ali - _Remus_, mais exatamente. Não era ele seu objetivo, desde o começo. O namoradinho do irmão, o motivo de ter trancado Sirius (desarmado e sem calças) em um banheiro qualquer, apenas para passar a tarde com Lupin? É claro que alguém o soltara, mas pelo visto Sirius preferira se divertir com a pessoa em questão a ir reivindicar seus direitos sobre a presa em questão. Sirius, Sirius, sempre tão previsível, tão _movido pelos hormônios_. Não era de se estranhar que fora tão fácil conseguir espaço ao lado do monitor da Grifinória.

Talvez fosse idiota, ter toda aquela obsessão por tudo o que era de Six. O sucesso, a fama, o brilho, as pessoas que o veneravam. Podia não ter conseguido nem metade dos outros, mas Remus... ah, ele estava entre seus dedos. Mais fácil de encantar do que o tolo Peter Pettigrew. Garotos nunca tinham sido exatamente sua praia, mas... se Sirius curtia, então não deveria ser tão ruim, certo?

É claro que Sirius se enfiava em qualquer coisa que ficasse parada por tempo o suficiente, mas esse não é o ponto.

E, bem, Regulus poderia bancar o príncipe encantado depois - por enquanto sobrevivência era do que ele precisava. Uma mesa passara a centímetros de sua cabeça quando o dragão dera um rasante sobre um grupo de lufanos liderados por Amelia Bones. A um canto podia ver Severus e James duelavam para ver quem salvava uma Lily Evans inconsciente e com um corte feio na cabeça. _Patéticos_.

Um bando de garotinhos do primeiro ano gritou quando o que pareceu ser as portas de entrada vieram à baixo. Regulus arremessou três ou quatro corvinos para longe, tentando chegar à porta da sala dos professores, mas parou antes mesmo de alcançá-la; a porta se abrira o suficiente para que ele pudesse ver a silhueta de um homem parado atrás dela, encarando o pânico que se instaurava no lugar. Encapuzado e armado com uma varinha, ele parecia carregar um embrulho consigo - e ao ver a expressão no rosto, riu e atirou o embrulho na direção do rapaz, lançando um feitiço acima de sua cabeça em seguida.

Mais um rosnar (ou qualquer que fosse o som que aquele dragão fizesse) ensurdecedor, um grito se sobrepondo à multidão e antes mesmo que Black pudesse abrir o embrulho (e ver o ovo pardo escondido dentro dele) alguém se jogou sobre ele, arremessando-o para debaixo da mesa, direto para a inconsciência.

---

**Lilavate **ela não é tão ruim...ou é, nunca se sabe. O próximo capítulo tem o ponto de vista dela! xD

**Freya Black **demorou, demorou, mas saiu :B e eu tenho dezessete xD e por enquanto, só vagabundeando por aqui, mesmo – minha faculdade só começa em agosto (graça a Deus '-')

**Yo mismo **serve para Harold, também (eu acho, hm). Acho que, assim como há apelidos brasileiros que servem para mais de um nome, lá deve ser assim também hm*

E, pois é, tem poucos escritores de slash D: mas eu adoro escrever/ler sobre o tema – principalmente quando o casal é mais Canon do que o original (eu não sou exatamente o maior fã da Ginny, dá pra ver, né?)

E, eu sei, demorou, mas foi tenso atualizar. A próxima atualização vem mais rápido, acredito ._.

Reviews are welcome x3


	5. Chapter 5

- Você acha que ele vai ficar bem? - ela perguntou, pela quarta vez desde que eles tinham se reunido na enfermaria há uma hora.

- _Você acha que ele vai ficar?_ Ele foi atacado por um dragão e esmagado por uma turba furiosa e ainda PERGUNTA SE ELE VAI FICAR BEM?! - o loiro ao seu lado bufou, comportando-se daquele jeito estúpido que ele tinha, _de novo_. Aquele _garoto_ não poderia dar-lhe uma resposta decente, nem que fosse uma vez?

- Foi só uma pergunta, Malleficient, NÃO PRECISA BERRAR COMIGO! - ela trincou os dentes, afastando os cabelos para trás e saindo da enfermaria batendo os pés. _Infantil_, podia ouvir o rapaz dizer. Como se _ele_ fosse o melhor exemplo de um ancião!

Ela nunca tinha querido aquela matéria, _nunca_. Nunca tinha pedido por nenhum dom, não tinha nenhum interesse em ler folhas de chá ou brincar de adivinhar o que cada curva da mão representava - era patético, provavelmente a matéria mais mal-falada do colégio. Mais do que Estudo dos Trouxas, que já era ridículo por si só - quem precisa estudar sobre os horários de gente comum ou discutir sobre a necessidade que eles tinham de pegar aquelas coisas de ferro que andavam por debaixo da terra (_metrô_, era como chamavam) para ir pra casa, depois do trabalho, em vez de simplesmente aparatar direto lá?! É, Adivinhação conseguia ser mais patético que isso.

Mas ela tinha _nascido_ com a Visão e nada jamais mudaria isso. Tinha se pronunciado quando ela tinha lá seus nove, dez anos, pouco antes de ir para Hogwarts; prevera a morte de sua gata, Ambrosia, três dias antes de ela ser jogada em um saco e queimada viva por um bando de trouxas que achavam a família Austen "estranha demais, com caldeirões e vassouras por todo o lado". Tentara ser o menos _freak_ possível em casa, principalmente perto do pai - que jamais se acostumara com ver a mãe fazendo a louça se lavar sozinha ou levitando coisas para lá e para cá com um aceno da varinha -, mas suas _habilidades peculiares _tornavam tudo mais difícil. Acabara recebendo um convite para lecionar na escola dois anos depois de ter se formado (com louvor, nota máxima em todos os N.I.E.M.s), quando o antigo professor, Tiburcius Kehrle, pegou varíola de dragão.

Naquela época as coisas eram mais fáceis. Ela não tinha de se embrenhar pela floresta com gente que _não_ gostava, ser atacada por um dragão ou lutar para acalmar alunos estressados e de sobrancelhas queimadas. A vida era calma em Hogwarts e a única coisa que ela tinha de se preocupar era com sua lareira sempre acesa e seu copo de hidromel nos fins-de-semana, para aliviar aquela dor-de-cabeça constante, centrada bem entre suas têmporas. Beber lhe ajudava a relaxar.

É claro que, em certas ocasiões, beber _demais_ lhe colocara em um apuro ou outro, mas esse não é o ponto.

No fim das contas, tudo tinha mudado por que _aqueles dois_ tinham aparecido. Não tinham sido eles a enfiar um dragão na Floresta Proibida, mas quem é que tinha os atiçado? Parker e Malleficient, é claro! E, no fim, quem tinha de receber sermão era ela. McGonnagall nunca estivera tão furiosa. "_Quando Dumbledore souber..._"

Dumbledore. Às vezes seu nome soava mais ameaçador do que o do tal Lorde das Trevas, a que todos temiam nos últimos tempos. Fora ele quem lhe dera aquele emprego, mesmo que tivesse deixado claro - nas entrelinhas, obviamente - que acreditava ser uma matéria dispensável, mas que seu 'dom' não podia ser jogado fora.

Tsc.

O pior era saber que aquela era sua única opção. O que ela faria, fora Hogwarts? Seus pais tinham morrido há anos e ela não era boa em quase nada - exceto, talvez, acertar pessoas com tacos de quadribol. Mas isso era nos tempos do colégio e não poderia ser contado... ou poderia?

Mas ela bem que queria acertar Drake Malleficient com um taco. Depois de arrastá-la com seu fiel escudeiro, ainda fora obrigada a invadir o Salão Principal (quem teria trancado o salão por fora, a propósito? E era um feitiço poderoso, precisaram derrubar um bom pedaço das paredes do lado para fazer a parede cair) e fazer o dragão sair pela janela novamente. É claro que a criatura só fora afastada quando conseguiu arrancar seu ovo (era uma fêmea, afinal!) e dar o fora. Provavelmente alguém teria de dar um jeito nela depois, mas era Hagrid quem tinha paixão por alados cuspidores de fogo, então...

Depois de terem acalmado os alunos furiosos - que quase tinham esmagado Regulus Black, o _portador_ do ovo - tiveram de levar o rapaz até a enfermaria, onde a vice-diretora iria interrogá-lo; ou seja, espremê-lo às lágrimas, como a líder da grifinória faria com qualquer outro que não fosse um dos seus _leões_. Certas rixas escolares não acabam, afinal.

E ela ainda tivera de ouvir Henry e Drake cochichando durante quase toda a noite, enquanto ela parecia ser a única _realmente_ preocupada com a ajuda do sonserino. _Se fosse alguém de outra Casa, teria três cobertores e meia dúzia de travesseiros_, tinha murmurado para si mesma, ajeitando o cobertor do rapaz. Isso fora antes de perder a paciência com Malleficient e sair da enfermaria, naturalmente.

Estava quase voltando para sua torre, praguejando sobre ter de suportar o loiro aguado durante todo o resto do semestre, quando ouviu um barulho vindo de uma sala vazia. A varinha estava em sua mão antes que pudesse se dar conta.

Mas não era _aquele_ tipo de surpresa que ela esperava saindo de uma sala de aula vazia.

* * *

Regulus estava tão, _tão_ morto. Mais morto do que Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça, por que Sirius teria todo o cuidado de _arrancar a cabeça dele toda_.

Ele sempre soubera que seu irmão tinha esse tipo de ciúme doentio dele, tentando fazer tudo o que Six fazia, mas o mais velho dos Black sempre levara isso na brincadeira; era como ter um adorador eterno, bem no quarto ao lado. Provocara sua mãe fez por outra simplesmente para assistir às reações de Reg, misto de adoração, medo e repulsa, aquela confusão que o deixava _extasiado_. Quando decidira que a mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black não era suficiente para ele, fora até o quarto do irmão e implorara para que ele viesse junto, até; por que Sirius _gostava_ do caçula - muito por sinal.

Só que, bem, aquilo que ele fizera na viagem de Hogwarts fora um pouquinho _além dos limites_.

Mal tinha embarcado no expresso quando alguém bateu com força contra sua nuca e o deixou desacordado. Quando acordou estava seminu, dentro de um banheiro, com suas malas e uma dor-de-cabeça latente. Ocorreu-lhe ser uma brincadeira de mau-gosto de James ou algum tipo de zombaria dos sonserinos - "_cobras malditas, nunca aprendem!_" - quando reconheceu aquele perfume peculiar que ficara impregnado em suas roupas. Era o mesmo perfume que Andie tinha lhe dado e que sumira misteriosamente de sua gaveta meses antes; o que ele sabia que Regulus tinha roubado e escondido na gaveta de cuecas, como tudo o mais que ele surrupiava sorrateiramente do quarto do mais velho.

Antes que ele pudesse sair do banheiro, parar o trem e enfiar os pedaços de Regulus em uma mala postal de volta para Grimmauld Place, um velho conhecido cujo nome ele jamais se recordaria abriu (ou melhor, quase pôs abaixo) a porta - e, vendo sua situação, apiedou-se, _fazendo-lhe companhia_ durante o resto da viagem. Se é que dá pra entender.

Tinha de torcer para Remsie ter ficado ocupado com a reunião dos monitores durante a viagem toda.

Depois de, enfim, ter escapado daquele buraco apertado, tentou caçar os dois, mas ambos pareciam ter sumido como fumaça - foi a primeira vez que lhe ocorreu que talvez tivessem sumido _juntos_. Não se incomodava de Reg ficar com seus restos, mas se ele tivesse _pensado_ em se aproximar de Remus...!

Mal começara a sessão de interrogatórios quando a confusão toda começou - e a única coisa que ocupou sua mente, então, foi tirar Remus dali, de preferência inteiro. Tiraria aquele sorrisinho desgraçado do rosto do irmão _depois_.

Isso se - para seu horror - ele conseguisse sobreviver àquela situação toda.

- Sirius, seu irmão quase virou churrasco ali, podemos conversar depois? - Remus tinha ficado ao lado da cama de Regulus durante quase todo o tempo desde que ele havia chegado à enfermaria, o que estava começando a lhe irritar; mais até do que o modo curioso como os professores novos lhe encaravam. O moreno, em particular: a sensação era a de que um cubo de gelo escorria por sua coluna sempre que ele o encarava. Não só por que seus olhos eram incrivelmente parecidos com os de alguém que ele não conseguia se lembrar, como por sua semelhança com James. Potter tinha algum parente distante que ele não conhecia?

Se fosse, o loiro ao seu lado deveria ser algum parente distante de Lucius Malfoy - ou o próprio, se este não estivesse ocupado demais cortejando Narcisa ou bancando o altruísta. Se bem que... aquele não era o _nariz_ de Cissy?!

- Não acho que ele vá ter uma recuperação milagrosa se você estiver o velando aqui, Rems. - murmurou entre os dentes, arrastando o rapaz para fora da enfermaria. Remus se soltou dele, seguindo-o para a tal sala vazia de cara feia. - Pode me dizer por que a preocupação com alguém com quem você mal falava até o verão passado?

- Ele é _seu_ irmão, não é? Já que _você_ não é capaz de cuidar dele, acho que sobra pra _mim_ assumir o papel. - Remus torceu o nariz, desviando os olhos dele para o amontoado de cadeiras a um canto. - Foi um _favor_.

- Não faça favores à Regulus, ele não merece. Nenhum Black merece. - respirou fundo, aproximando-se do namorado, mas este continuou encarando um ponto distante dali com interesse, os pés balançando acima da mesa do professor. - Eu não quero você perto dele, certo, Rems? Regulus não é confiável.

- Regulus esteve comigo durante a tarde toda, enquanto [_você_ desapareceu. - as palavras o atingiram mais rápido do que o olhar gélido que Lupin lançara, o fazendo recuar um passo. - Onde _você_ esteve, Sirius?

- Eu estive... ocupado, eu... - ele começou, mas Remus soltou uma risada frouxa pelo nariz.

- Você disse a mesma coisa quando eu o peguei com Florence Gallagher. - Remus rolou os olhos, saltando da mesa. - Por que eu deveria ficar surpreso? Não se deve confiar em um Black, não é?

- Não, Rems, você _pode_ confiar em mim. - tentou segurá-lo pelo ombro, mas Lupin se desvencilhou.

- No dia em que você me der um motivo, talvez eu o faça. - a proximidade permitiu que Sirius viesse o canto dos olhos do rapaz brilhando, lágrimas prestes a escorrer. - Você não sabe, _não tem idéia_, do que eu passei durante o verão, do que eu esperei para chegar naquele expresso e encontrar você. Provavelmente nunca vai entender, suas prioridades são sempre deturpadas, não é, Six? Só que dessa vez eu estou _cansado_ de esperar até que se faça luz aí e você consiga perceber que as coisas vão além do que você tem embaixo do umbigo. Isso vai acontecer algum dia ou eu estou sendo muito otimista?

E ele saiu, antes que pudesse ouvir sua resposta. Quando conseguiu criar coragem para sair, acabou dando de cara com a professora de Adivinhação, com a varinha em punho, encarando-o de forma meio embasbacada.

Uma professora curiosa e provavelmente cheia de preconceitos. Era só do que ele precisava.

* * *

- Não era para você ser tão rude com ela. Austen só estava preocupada. - Harry murmurou, entre dentes. Draco balançou a cabeça, bufando e afastando-se um passo; ele era péssimo tentando ignorar que estava irritado e sua cara naquele momento quase o fizera rir.

Mas aquele não era o momento para rir - não quando ele fora arremessado contra uma árvore, nocauteado e depois tivera de ser arrastado até o castelo, onde os professores (e era difícil se imaginar assim) tiveram de invadir o salão e afastar aquele dragão; ou melhor, dragão fêmea, que só se contentou em sair do castelo quando entregaram-lhe seu ovo, partindo para algum ponto distante das redondezas. Provavelmente de volta à Floresta ou indo aterrorizar em Hogsmeade.

Mas aí já não era seu departamento.

Ele mesmo tivera de ficar de cama por uma ou duas horas, mas as preocupações maiores estavam com os alunos desacordados - e tinham tantos que era difícil arranjar macas para todos - e em Regulus Black, que era quem estava com o ovo, para começar.

Regulus... quando aquela história toda de voltar no tempo se fez mais clara, as únicas pessoas em quem pensou foram Sirius, Remus, Severus, seu pai e sua mãe - agora, entretanto, ele se via diante de uma das peças mais importantes de toda sua vida, bem ali, em uma maca. Se Regulus jamais se tornasse um Comensal, jamais saberia da Horcrux de Voldemort, não a tiraria da caverna...

Tudo seria tão mais fácil.

Mas Harry não podia simplesmente chegar e _pedir_ aquilo ou lançar uma maldição Imperius e ordená-lo a fazer (não que tivesse lhe ocorrido tal opção, é claro; ele ainda o Harry Potter que matara o Lorde das Trevas com um expelliarmus); ele tinha idéia de tudo o que estava em risco para o rapaz, além de para si mesmo - uma das únicas coisas que tinha conseguido aprender em Hogwarts, e por duras penas, é que quando se volta no tempo, não se deve tocar em nada ou falar com ninguém; ele já tinha feito ambos, a coisa já não estava muito boa para o seu lado.

Ele não perdera muito tempo velando o rapaz; sua atenção estivera quase toda em uma cama mais para o fim da sala, onde dois rapazes discutiam e uma garota ruiva gritava e mandava-os se calarem. Não ousara se aproximar, limitando-se apenas a assistir ao lado de uma das macas, onde Dedalus Diggle estava enfaixado dos pés à cabeça. Era estranho imaginar quais as conseqüências de brigas como aquelas - e era mais estranho ainda que estivesse em suas mãos ajudar ali.

Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Ajudar sua mãe a se reconciliar com Severus? Seu pai suportaria tê-lo ao redor como _amigo da família_? Ele acreditava que não. Pelo menos Snape não seria um comensal... mas poderia acabar morrendo nas mãos de Voldemort, exatamente por não se aliar. Tragédias maiores poderiam acabar surgindo. Havia uma opção, ainda, é claro, mas _aquela_ possibilidade não era uma das que chegara a realmente ganhar forma em sua mente.

Tinha total consciência de que não era um príncipe encantado - se fosse filho de Severus Snape, então...

Sua atenção fora desviada com o breve bate-boca entre os dois outros professores. Dava para ver que Draco e Irene acabariam se matando antes do primeiro mês de aulas; eles eram parecidos demais para viverem sobre o mesmo teto. Ou no mesmo planeta.

Foi preciso olhar com mais precisão para a situação para se dar conta de que Draco não estava de fato irritado - estava _preocupado_. Com Regulus. Que era irmão de Sirius, primo de... _é claro_.

- Ele é seu primo, certo? - sussurrou, parando ao lado dele. Os olhos acinzentados de Draco voltaram-se em sua direção, encarando-o por um breve segundo. Acenou com a cabeça em afirmação, voltando a fitar o garoto pálido na cama.

- Eu nunca o conheci, sabe? - ele disse, afastando-se da cama. - Nunca conheci ninguém da família. Uns primos distantes, talvez, mas os outros... tia Andromeda tinha sido rejeitada pela família, Bellatrix e Sirius estavam em Azkaban, meu pai nunca teve irmãos... e eu sempre soube que tinha esse primo, Regulus, e que ele era o preferido da família, minha mãe sempre falava muito dele. Do quão leal tinha sido Regulus na guerra e tudo, mas que ele tinha desaparecido em uma missão para o Lorde e nunca mais tinha sido visto. Sempre acreditei que um dia ele apareceria lá em casa ou que mandaria alguma notícia. Era chato imaginar que eu passaria o resto da vida tendo de conversar com Crabbe e Goyle.

- Ele foi um herói, Regulus. - Harry comentou, baixo demais até para que Draco ouvisse. Mas ele ouviu.

Teve de explicar, com o mínimo de detalhes possível, o envolvimento de Regulus com as Horcruxes e o modo como ele morrera. Draco estivera em silêncio durante quase toda a narrativa, soltando apenas breves "continue" quando Harry parava para observar a expressão em seu rosto. Harry estava esperando que no final ele fosse surtar ou começar a chorar, mas a única coisa que Malfoy fez foi rir e cruzar os braços, soltando um "e você ainda diz que sonserinos são covardes, não é?" que quase o fez suspirar de alivio.

- Obrigado... por dizer. - Draco não se virou em sua direção, sua atenção de volta à Regulus. - É bom saber que eu não fui o único que fez algo de útil à Humanidade nas últimas sete gerações da família.

- O que _você_ fez de útil, Draco? - perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Nasci, é claro. - a resposta soara tão natural que era quase como se fosse verdade. _Quase_.

Antes que Harry pudesse deliberar sobre o sentido por trás daquela afirmação, Draco saltara do espaldar da cama onde estivera encostado e estava ao lado de Regulus que acabara de soltar um gemido confuso. Ver o modo como o azul-acinzentado dos olhos de Draco parecia conectado ao castanho-escuro dos olhos de Regulus fez um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

De repente aquele contato parecera _íntimo_ demais.

- Você está bem, garoto? - Malfoy perguntou, apoiando a mão em seu ombro.

- Eu acho que... preciso vomitar. - e antes que Draco pudesse desviar, Regulus tinha o acertado.

Virou-se para encarar Harry, estupefato, apenas para se dar conta de que Harry tinha deixado a enfermaria.

* * *

**Freya Black** fazendo leitores felizes é uma boa desculpa xD e eu pretendo fazer Jornalismo x) ia fazer Letras e tal, mas Jornalismo parece melhor x)

**Lilavate **nãão, Aragogue chegou à Hogwarts em 1950 e alguma coisa, quando abriram a Câmara Secreta D: era só o ovo do dragão, mesmo. E a pessoa encapuzada é um dos focos da fic, mas só mais adiante.

E, sim, Narcisa e Pansy são péssimos exemplos D: mas não era a Bella, por que Bella é dez anos mais velha que o Sirius .-.

E reconhecer, não, reconheceu, mas... xD

Acredite, não vai querer saber e_e

**SamaraKiss **Sim, muitos poucos homens (eu não conheço nenhum) escrevem slash. Acho que exatamente por que acharem bem mais 'meloso' (se bem que eu conheço fics Het que são açúcar puro, principalmente as HxH)

E eu estou bem atento às datas, também xD No sexto ano deles, Lucy já não estudava em Hogwarts. Eu citei a semelhança por que McGonnagall está lá desde... sempre (?), então ela reconheceria '-'

E isso de 'coisas que aconteceram serem lembradas ou não' vai ser focado também, principalmente por causa da 1ª lei da ficção cientifica; não toque em nada, não fale com ninguém ou os macacos dominarão o futuro. Eles vão aprender isso à força xB

OK, OK, capítulo bem fraco, mas foi só pra não deixar muuuita coisa pro futuro. E talvez (só talvez –n) eu esteja fugindo um pouco (um pouco?) dos personagens, mas, né, não vou conseguir fazê-los como a Jô, assim, nunca u_u

E só recentemente percebi que o COME os espaços entre as partes da fic. É muito tenso, isso, por que faz o texto parecer uma coisa só. Vou tentar arrumar as soon as possible.

Comentários são bem vindos e empolgam o autor x3


End file.
